Twilight's Airport Alice & Edward's POV
by Emi Tonks Cullen
Summary: Alice and Edward's Point of View of what happened at the Ending of TWILIGHT Airport Scene, Ballet Room Scene, and Hospital Scene! -All Characters go to Stephenie Meyer..i don't own them....
1. Chapter 1 Visions

What you can listen to: "Stuck Here like Mom" – Carter Burwell

"In the Place of Someone You Love" – Carter Burwell

(Near the end)"Showdown in the Ballet Studio" – Carter Burwell

**Visions**

**ALICE P.O.V.**

What could it mean? I couldn't make out what the vision meant. If Edward found out about this…he would rip my head off. _Oh No_, I thought, I didn't think of Edward, he _was_ going to rip my head off, and Jasper's too. I promised I'd take care of her! I panicked, and I looked back into my memories…

_I saw a ballet studio-the same one James was in, but Bella was standing in the middle of the room. She looked frightened, but her body was rigid, like stone. James was circling her, eying her like trying to get a better look at a stature in a museum. And that's just what Bella looked like, a stature._

How did this happen? And more importantly, what causes this sudden turn of events? I dropped my head in my hands; I was relieved that Jasper was with Bella, if he saw me like this…he would think I saw Bella dead. And the way these visions are going, the next one I see might be just that. Bella was my best friend, I didn't want to loose her, I can't loose her. If I lost her, I lost my brother too. Edward, not doubly, would die if Bella did. He would even jump off a cliff for her! But that was probably ok because that fall wouldn't do any damage…

I was so consumed in my thoughts that the sound of my cell going off _almost_ surprised me. I picked up the little phone and looked at the caller ID, Jasper. I picked up the phone in a millisecond, but Jasper's call reminded me, Bella was with him.

"Jazz?" I asked, although I knew it was him.

"Alice, Bella's taking a while in the bathroom, can you check and make sure she's ok? I hope she's not sick." Jasper told me.

"Of course! I'll be right there," I responded, shutting the phone. It was so much like Bella to be stuck in the bathroom, maybe she fell in. I skipped to where I saw Jazz standing, in front of a women's bathroom. He gave me a small smile, seeing me skip his way. I slowed down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then I skipped past him into the restroom.

I got into the bathroom when I froze. I didn't smell Bella in here-

_Bella was at her house. She held the phone to her ear. She was stiff, but frightened. _

_"Hello, Bella. That was very quick, I'm impressed." The tracker's voice came over the phone._

_"Is my mom all right?" Bella asked, breathless._

_"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry Bella I have no quarrel with her, Unless you didn't come alone, of course." He responded._

_"I'm alone." She whispered, sad somehow._

_"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?" he asked, mockingly, but yet, innocently._

_"Yes. I know how to get there," Bella answered._

_"Well, then, I'll see you very soon." James's voice finished._

_Bella hung up the phone and ran out the door._

I stood motionless in the middle of the bathroom. "Jas-"I started before-

_Bella was running towards the Ballet Studio that she was doomed to-tripping as she went._

I was brought back by a harsh shaking on my shoulders. As my eyes readjusted, I saw Jasper standing in front of me, shaking my shoulders anxiously. I could have collapsed in his arms- what I saw was too much for my emotions. Jasper seemed to notice this, and he calmed me right away, but it just made him even more anxious.

"Alice! What did you see? Where is Bella?!?!" Jasper commanded me.

"Jazz, Bella's going to meet James, at the ballet studio. James has Bella's mom, and she's going to save her." I spoke fiercely, but quickly. I saw as Jasper's eyes widened and he shivered. "Come on! Edward's plane just landed! We need to tell him!"

We ran back to where Edward's plane just landed, at vampire velocity. No one saw us; we were no more than a blur. As I went, I tried calling Edward's cell phone, but he hadn't turned it on yet. Jasper was still sending me calming waves. I remembered Bella's letter, for her mother. I opened my bag and pulled out the letter. Jasper looked at me strange. I opened the letter and read it. _Oh no…_ I thought, Edward's going to die…

When people started getting off the plane, we searched around. Of course Edward was first off, looking for Bella. A knot grew in the pit of my stomach. When Edward saw us, he immediately read my mind on why Bella was not here. Edward's head snapped up viciously, and ran as fast as he could to where I was standing, towering over me with a snarl under his breath.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.


	2. Chapter 2 Impatience on a Plane

**Impatience **

**EDWARD'S POV**

A plane ride could never, ever, be so un-interesting in my existence. This one plane ride to Phoenix seemed like it took days. Out of impatience, I looked around the plane. It was just another first-class plane; leather seats and people walking up and down the isle asking if you wanted something to eat. Emmett was staring out the window with a huge smug smirk on his face-

_This is the most fun I've had in decades!!! I can't wait until we catch up to him! I hope I really get to-_

Typical Emmett, he is always looking for something exciting to happen. I looked at Carlisle, who was seated on my right, looking at the latest Sky Mall magazine-

_I can not believe that this would happen! Edward's right; she is a danger magnet…_

I grimaced, it wasn't Bella's horrific bad luck; it was my stupid actions! I should have thought about the possibility that the nomads would come to us when we were doing a _vampire_ sport! Everyone knows that normally, humans don't go to vampire baseball games! I had caused this; I had Bella suffer pain from hurting her dad, I had caused her emotional pain of being away from me. I even caused myself pain from being away from her!!! I am such a masochist.

I finally decided to leave that topic-Bella would scorn me if she found out that I was thinking like that. I could almost hear her telling me to not take the blame for everything…

I finally decided that the first thing I was going to do, when I got of this wretched plane, was that I was going to apologize to Bella. I would tell her how sorry I was for everything I'd made her go through, how sorry I was for exposing her, how sorry I was for destroying her life. I winced, thinking that I didn't really want to destroy her life…

I thought back to Bella, and I suddenly had a longing to see her. I looked at my watch; 15 more minutes until we landed. I could hear that the pilot thought we were 15 minutes early, 30 minutes ago. I could wait 15 more minutes-hopefully.

I imaged how I would run to her, and pick her up in my arms. Then I would kiss her warm, soft lips. I smiled, how was I so fortunate? Bella was the one thing I've ever wanted; ever needed.

When I heard the pilot, seeing the runway, I sighed. A few minutes later, or to me, it seemed like hours, the pilot came on to the speaker and told us we were starting our descent. Emmett didn't move and Carlisle put his magazine back and placed his hand on my shoulder; he knew I was tense.

I waited dully we touched ground. When we finally did, a sigh of relief coursed through me. Carlisle looked at me…

_Edward, it is extremely sunny here in Phoenix. We are going to have to stay in the shade-no matter what._

I gave a quick, small nod in his direction, to let him know I understood. When we were finally able to disembark, I stood up immediately, rushing to the front of the plane. Carlisle and Emmett were close behind me. I almost ran off the plane, too eager for my own good.

I started searching for Jasper's voice, and I found it almost instantly. But there was something odd about what he was doing. He was looking at Alice and calming her. Why would Alice need calming? I looked back at Carlisle, giving him an anxious look, and we sped up.

I had just exited the end of the hall, when I heard Alice screaming at me, I stiffened…

_Edward! I'm so sorry! Bella's gone!!! She found a way to get away from Jasper- and I saw that she was in the Ballet Studio with James- we need to go!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 Race

**Race**

**EDWARD POV**

At first, I didn't comprehend, how could Bella get away from Jasper?!? Then in the next millisecond, I found it didn't matter. I could not feel anything…No….No….NO!

I ran up to Alice, towering over her, and snarled. "What do you mean?" I yelled.

"Bella's gone." She whispered, then handed me a small letter. I ripped it open, and saw that it was Bella's handwriting. It was a note, a last letter; you could call it, to me. She told me she was sorry…

"NO!" I screamed. I put the letter in my pocket and ran as fast as I could to the parking lot. A man was getting out of a midnight blue Viper. Perfect. Before he locked the doors, I slipped into the driver seat and roared the engine to life. I floored the gas pedal, and I was off. I could hear my family following me, but they were slower. My phone went off. I picked it up immediately.

"Alice, where is she?!?!" I demanded.

"At the Ballet studio, it is around the corner from her house." Alice spoke, and then she told me the rest of the directions.

I hung up, and focused on where I was going. Good thing that I've had geography about 300 times.

All I could think about was how much I hated James, and if it was the last thing I would do; I would rip him to the smallest shreds possible, he would pay for this.

I kept telling myself that I would find Bella alive, but my subconscious was telling me otherwise. What if she was lost? I shivered, no. That would not, could not happen. But what if it did? I thought about this, what would I do? I knew that answer to that almost immediately. I could not live without her. But how? This threw me. As I sped through a red light, I thought how I could die.

There weren't many ways how we could die. I knew that from Carlisle's experience. But, I could ask the Volturi. But what if they said no? I could ruin their city; Carlisle said that they were so protective of it, if someone tried to expose them, they would kill them. There was my answer- go to Volterra, Italy.

This calmed me, but only slightly. I was still shaking with anger and hatred. Bella was my life, she controlled my whole universe!!! She couldn't leave me! I looked for adjectives to explain my state, but it was impossible, just like a vampire loving a human was _supposed_ to be impossible.

I was racing as fast as the car would go. It was starting to get dark now…twilight. But this time, it's a bad ending. Nothing could be so horrible.

While I was driving, I went into a trance like state. I was so numb by what Bella had written to me. She told me that she loved me, and she asked to be forgiven…I pressed the pedal so close to the floor, I almost broke it.

I was getting close now…I had just passed Bella's house. I made a sharp turn and sped down the road. When I finally found the ballet studio, I stopped quickly and jumped out of the car, without turning the car off.

I could hear James…

_He was holding a video camera- pointing it at Bella._

_"No! No, Edward, don't-" Bella croaked, she was lying on the floor of the studio._

_James kicked her; and Bella flew into the mirror… _

I sprinted into the ballet studio, filling the room with a roar of rage. James was walking towards Bella. I rammed him into the side, surprising him. He would NOT get anywhere near Bella!!! He wouldn't even touch her, not with me being alive. If he would touch her, it would be over my dead body.

I attacked but he held me up, catching me and throwing me into a window. It didn't hurt, but when I was able to get my footing straight, James was standing right next to Bella, and Bella was unconscious. _NO. _ He lifted her hand up, and bit her. _NO NO NOOO!!!! _I growled with rage, and unthinkingly, I sprung myself from the window, smashing James yet again in the side. I started ripping pieces from James' skin; I did swear to myself that I would tear him apart.

Carlisle was next to me then, stopping me. Emmett took James from my clutches, and then Emmett and Jasper started tearing him apart. I suddenly remembered Bella, unconscious on the floor.

I sprinted over to her, distraught. "Oh no, Bella, no!" I pleaded. I could not loose her, she will NOT die because of me. Guilt washed over me, threatening to tear me apart. I could tell Bella was bleeding, it smelled so delicious. I could not think to much of it though, not with Bella lying on the floor.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I begged. "Carlisle!" I called. I was in agony. My painful transformation was nothing compared to this. My transformation was comfortable prepared to this. I would take that 500 million times, if only this wasn't happening. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I swore that my heart almost broke in two.

I started at Bella, she couldn't be-, I couldn't think of the word. Suddenly, Bella's eyes shot open, screaming.

"Bella!" I was relieved, but then I understood that she was screaming. Carlisle was looking at her head, seeing how deep her cut was. I grabbed Bella's hand, vowing I would never let go.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken." Carlisle told me informatively, but professionally. "some ribs too, I think," he continued.

A howl of rage came from my lips. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper; they were finishing up killing James. I whipped my head back over to Bella when I heard her gasp.

"Edward." She whispered, still, very clearly, in pain.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." I told her, trying to calm her. Why was she in so much pain? It killed me just to look at the pain that twisted in her face. _No. _

"Edward," she spoke again.

"Yes, I'm here." I responded. I would be here, with her, until the world stopped turning.

"It hurts." Bella whimpered.

"I know Bella, I know" I told her. Then I looked at Carlisle, who was still examining Bella. "Can't you do anything?" I asked. I sounded lifeless.

Carlisle looked at Alice, "My bag please…hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle told her.

"Alice?" Bella grumbled.

"She's here; she knew where to find you." Thank god.

"My hand hurts." Bella cried.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." I soothed her. I looked at Carlisle. Carlisle met my gaze and started looking through his bag.

"My hand is burning!" she screamed. Bella's eyes where open, and she started thrashing all over the place. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Bella?" I asked, I was frightened.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" She screamed.

I looked at Bella's hand, and I recoiled. _NO! _"Carlisle! Her hand!" I was repulsed.

"He bit her." Carlisle said flatly, he was appalled. I stopped breathing. _NO! NO! NO!_ What about her soul? She couldn't be damned like this. _No!_

Alice was seeing Bella, immortal again. But then she thought of another way. She saw me sucking Bella's blood. "Edward, you have to do it." Alice said.

I brushed Bella's tears that were welling up in her eyes. But I wasn't going to kill her! "NO!" I bellowed. I would not, could not kill her.

"There may be a chance." Carlisle said.

I whipped my head around to where Carlisle was, wrapping Bella's head in a bandage. "What?" I pleaded, if there was a way to save Bella…

"See if you could suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." Carlisle responded. He was proud of himself for coming up with that.

I think I read Alice's vision wrong. Maybe that's what I was doing.

"Will that work?" Alice's voice came, staggered. She wasn't sure herself.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." Carlisle told us.

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I could do that." I responded. I wouldn't' be able to stop! Bella's blood tasted so good that it was impossible to stop. I would kill her anyway!

"It's your decision Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." Carlisle was changing the bandages on Bella's head. The old one had already been bleed through.

I looked at Bella. She was so helpless, lying on the floor, writhing in intense pain. I could let her be changed…but I found that I wanted that for _me_. And this wasn't about _me_, it was about _her_, and what was best for _her_. Bella screamed my name again, and I decided. I would have to try. Hopefully Carlisle would stop me before I went to far.

I picked up Bella's hand, and where James' teeth had cut her, I placed my lips there. I opened my mouth and locked my teeth into place. I then started sucking. A weird frenzy came over me. This was the best thing I've ever tasted! It's like; the blood was made especially _for_ me. Like, I was meant to drink it.


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

So yeah, you all know that the characters and plot and some dialogue belongs to STEPHENIE MEYER! In other words, I don't own Twilight, Stephenie does. This is just a fun fan fiction I decided to write! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**PAIN**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Pain, now I could feel the pain. It was too good. If I were to stop, I would surely be in pain. _But I didn't have to stop._ I thought about this, it was true. I didn't have to put myself in pain; I didn't have to be a masochist. _But think about Bella._ This made me do a double take, yes, I thought. I _must_ stop, _for_ Bella. I tried to stop myself, to make myself run away, I couldn't. I tried again, no. I couldn't move from this spot! I had to stop!

I started to panic. I was going to kill her! Bella, my Bella, I was going to kill her! I couldn't! I loved her! I couldn't kill her, I wouldn't kill her! I wasn't aware that Carlisle was trying to make me stop. He was screaming something, but I wasn't paying attention. _Blood, so good._ The monster inside of me roared with gratitude.

I frantically tried to think. My mind was mushed up, but I managed to bring up an image of Bella, smiling at me, she was holding my hand. I jumped back. The next thing I processed was that I found myself 36 feet away from Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle was staring at me with curiosity. I was staring at Bella. She was on the ground, not moving.

_Oh no! I killed her!_ I mentally kicked myself. _NO! NO! NO! I killed my reason for existence! _I was breaking down. Carlisle was shouting at me, but I couldn't listen, I wasn't paying attention.

I looked at Carlisle with a broken expression. _She's fine Edward. Stop looking like a deranged animal! Come help me! Or she _will _die! _I looked back at Bella, listening. _Ah._ I could plainly hear her heartbeat. I didn't notice this before, it was probably because I couldn't hear anything a minute ago.

"Edward." Bella whispered. I walked to her side, taking her good hand.

"He's right here, Bella." Carlisle told her.

Bella looked over to me, sitting beside her. "Stay, Edward, stay with me…." She whispered, even lower.

"I will." I vowed.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me, tending to Bella's wounds.

It took me a second to find my voice. "Her blood tastes clean, I can taste the morphine." Her blood not only tasted clean, but delicious.

Carlisle gave me a nod, understanding and looked at Bella. "Bella?" He asked.

"Mmmm?" She responded.

"Is the fire gone?" he asked politely.

"Yes. Thank You Edward." She looked at me, and I gave her a small smile. She thought I was her hero, when what I really was, was her villain. Not the same kind of villain that James was, but a different kind of villain. But who knew that the villain was in unconditional love with his prey? I smiled.

"I love you." I answered; it was true on so many levels.

"I know," she sighed. I gave a small chuckle. She looked so tired. I looked at Carlisle. He gave me a nod, telling me that he understood, and that he would take care of it.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" She asked, she looked sort of agitated. Well, I though, she should look like that; it's been a, _difficult_ day.

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida. He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." She told me. I nodded at her, and looked around. There was a VCR and TV in the corner, just like Alice's vision. I quickly looked back at Bella.

"Alice. Alice, the video- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." She spoke.

What video was she talking about? Carlisle pointed to the floor, where a small video recorder lay. Alice ran to it, and picked it up. She gave it to me. _ I get to see it with you! But I may want to warn you…it's pretty graphic. _Alice told me seriously. I nodded in her direction.

"I smell gasoline." Bella sighed, and closed her eyes. I looked at Carlisle.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle spoke. _Let's take her to the nearest hospital._

"No, I want to sleep." Bella cried. I looked at her.

"You can sleep sweetheart, I'll carry you." I told her in a soft voice. "Sleep now, Bella." Bella went to sleep immediately. I slipped my hands under her, watching out for her leg and arm, and lightly lifted her. Carlisle was holding the bandage on her head while I walked. I took Bella to Carlisle's 'rented' car. It was a nice big blue BMW. Alice ran ahead and opened the rear door. Carlisle slid in first, and then I got in with Bella, out cold, in my arms. Carlisle continued to keep the pressure on her head.

_I really hope this bleeding stops Edward. I'm so sorry you have to sit here with her bleeding so bad. _Carlisle apologized, inspecting Bella's head. Finally I understood what he meant. I was a little slow today. Her blood. _Well thanks, Carlisle! I wasn't even thinking about her blood! But now that you brought it up!!! Thanks! _I stopped breathing, and cracked to window open.

I looked at Alice, with pain in my eyes. Was she going to survive? Alice knew what I meant at once. "Edward, I'll find out later, right now, im a little busy driving!" She looked at me with sympathetic eyes, _I'm sorry. Unless you want to crash the car, I wouldn't try to see her future right now. Wait until we get to the hospital. _

Alice sighed. "Be patient, you might not want to know what will happen. You know, I can always be wrong." Alice winced at the word, she didn't like being wrong. I gaped in horror at Alice. "She'll most likely be fine Edward!" Alice yelled, looking at me in the rear-view mirror, snapping me out of my small trance.

As Alice sped down the highway, her phone started ringing. "Hey Jazz! Hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker." Alice pushed a button then laid the phone on the dashboard.

"Hey, we got him! Emmett had the time of his life! How's it going?" Jasper's voice came. I rolled my eyes; I could just see Emmett ripping James apart, while laughing boisterously.

Just then, Emmett's voice came over the speaker phone. "It was so much fun! Way better than hunting, uh, no offense!" Emmett called.

"Good job Jasper, Emmett." Carlisle responded blankly, a stiff look came over his face. He was still upset we had to kill.

"Hey! No problem, Dad!" Emmett's voice came. He was still probably bouncing up and down from the excitement

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"We are heading to the hospital, Jazz. We have Bella, but we've got to go, we have just arrived at the hospital! Bye Jazz! See you later!" Alice turned off the phone.

We slowed down when we pulled into the hospital. Alice stopped in front of the emergency room. Carlisle looked at me. _Let me take care of this. I will be right back, with a doctor and something for Bella. _I nodded and stroked Bella's good arm. It was my entire fault.

_I'm so sorry Bella._ I thought.

**A.U. So…what did you think?!?! Please Review! I want to know if you like it, hate it, or if you have any suggestions!!! THANKS! Please also, visit my site, **** THANKS!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Litte Too Much Fun

**AUTHOR NOTE: Soooo sorry that it took sooo long, I wasn't sure what to write in this chapter! The coming chapters will be more…fun. KEEP READING!!!**

**SO, pretty much the same as always….I don't own Twilight or any of her characters! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I also promise that I will switch from Edward's Point of View to Alice's! The whole 'Darcy' reference means that she was a nurse, and the doctor's right hand gal. The name popped out of nowhere, I was watching "Pride and Prejudice" today, so that's probably where I came from! ENJOY! And….REVIEW!**

**A Little Too Much Fun in a Stressful Time**

EDWARD POV-

Alice opened her door and slipped out. _See you later Edward! I need to make evidence! _

Alice's tone annoyed me. She was excited to go pull this off, so called 'evidence'. Shouldn't she be worrying about Bella's life right now? I stroked Bella's arm once more, just thinking on how I could have prevented this.

I could have stuck with my instincts and stayed with Bella. I could have seen this coming. I could have told Alice to stay on guard at all times. I took a deep breath; I shouldn't live in the past, not now. I had to hope for the future, and hope that included Bella.

Carlisle came running out the door with a doctor, two nurses and a long plain stretcher. Carlisle opened the door for me, and I carefully got out and put Bella on the stretcher. I didn't want to put her onto the stretcher, she felt safe in my arms. But I had to let go, I couldn't do anything further. I looked at Carlisle, _I know you don't want too, but you have to put her down, you can not do anything further. _I carefully set down Bella and looked up at Carlisle who gave me a warming glance telling me that she would be OK. I numbly looked at Carlisle and he gazed back, his head full of concern for me.

"How did this happen?" The doctor looked at me, waiting for my answer. I quickly thought, "She fell. She came to Phoenix to get away from me, and then we came to Phoenix to talk to her." I said, gesturing towards Carlisle. "She said she would talk to us, so on her way to our room, she tripped. She tripped and fell down two flights of stairs, and through a giant window." I thought about what Alice was doing, and quickly added, "The hotel is still damaged from this accident, you can go check it out if you would prefer." Alice and her evidence… "You see, Doctor, she is very clumsy." I added, quickly. She was clumsy, except, this time, I wasn't there to catch her when she fell.

The doctor started at me for a long second, and then turned to Bella. He started examining her as we walked into the hospital. "She's lost a lot of blood; we need to give her transfusions, NOW! Darcy, will you give me that breathing machine, please! We need to get her x-rays!"

I could see the doctor pause and look at her mangled leg. "She looks like she has broken her leg. And some ribs too, we need to tape those up! Darcy, get me some tape!" The doctor, which I know knew, was named Dr. Greenlee, yelled down the hall.

_Oh my goodness! This is tragic, she might need intensive care. _ My head snapped up, looking at Dr. Greenlee, his face was troubled. Intensive care meant…

ALICE POV-

I ran out the door of the car, as soon as Carlisle got out. Edward was going to tell the doctor that Bella smashed into a window at the hotel. They couldn't say that without a smashed window! This was going to be such fun!

I ran swiftly though the night, making my way to the hotel that Jasper, Bella and I previously stayed in. I ran around the back of the hotel, stopping to wait for a young worker to carry out the garbage.

When the young worker had gone back inside, I looked around. There was a window open three stories above me. I quickly checked to make sure no one was in the room. The room was empty, but a woman was in the bathroom, so I hurriedly jumped into the open window, making a soft thud. I ran out the door, and made my way to the stairs.

I thought to myself, _what kind of fall would be dangerous, but not kill someone…hopefully_. I still hadn't had the time to look into Bella's future. I know that was sort of being a traitor. The truth was that I was afraid of what I would see. I couldn't do anything.

If I looked into her future, and saw something bad, I wouldn't be able to keep my mind off of it, and Edward would know. _I'll worry about it later, _I thought. I needed, now, to focus.

I took a deep breath, and sat on the top stair, to floors above the big huge window that faced the front of the hotel. I knew that all the workers were in the back of the hotel, playing cards, because of how late it was.

I then, attempted, to 'fall' down the stairs. It didn't work to well, because, well, I wasn't human. It felt, wrong. I couldn't accurately fall down like Bella, that was the only thing that she could do better than me. I laughed at the thought of Bella, _Bella_, the_ human_, being better at something than me, a _vampire_. I mean, seriously?

After the first flight of stairs being a complete failure, I stood up and skipped down the final flight of stairs. I stopped in front of the big glass window in front of me. I jumped through. It wasn't that hard, I could have just punched it, but this was sooo much more fun! I thought, as I landed on my feet. I looked around, no one was there. So I ran inside the hotel.

"Excuse me!!! HELLO!?" I squeaked, hoping to get the manager to come out.

A rather large balding man came hobbling out. "Hello Miss. May I interest you in a room?" He asked, politely.

"No. If you haven't noticed, my best friend fell down two flights of stairs and through you window. She might die!" I screamed, playing up the drama. "You could be sued! Have you _honestly_ not noticed?!?!? Thankfully, we do not plan to sue you, _unless_ she does die! Then you will have to deal with my brother, who is _absolutely_ in love with her!!!" I yelled, pretending to cry and stumble.

The man looked bewildered, "Oh! We have not known!!! Where is she?! Is she ok? I am so sorry, Miss!" he quickly told me, probably frightened to death.

"I'm not _sure_ if she's ok! I need to go see her! So, hope that you wont see me later!" I screamed, and turned around, stomping out of the door.

On the way out, I small smile played on my lips. _That was sooo much fun!_ I thought. And...

_Edward calling my cell phone, asking me what will happen…_

Ugh. Edward is going to _annoy_ me, I whined. Just then, my phone started ringing.


	6. Chapter 6 Are You Sure That Edward’s

CHAPTER 6

**Are You Sure That Edward's Not The One Who is Dying? **

**A/N: **Hello! I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates! I have been Sooo busy! And I am kinda on a writers block at the moment…but hopefully it will pass very soon!!!! Also, I have been working endlessly on my website, … So I will hopefully have another chapter up for you soon!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! (All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! And so on……)

**EDWARD POV**

I looked up and down a blank white hallway, looking for something, anything that will let me know how Bella was. I could hear Doctor Greenlee's thoughts through the door, but I didn't care. I needed to _see_ how Bella was doing.

I plopped down into a chair in the waiting room, only a few doors away from Bella's room. The doctor was working quickly on Bella. I dropped my head in my hands and gave out a little groan. No, this couldn't be happening. I have put Bella in danger, yet again. This time, I almost killed her.

If Alice were here she would say it wasn't my fault, which it was James's fault, but I would know the truth. Because I knew that if I hadn't have given up, and would have stayed away from her, she wouldn't know about what I was, and she would have never been on that field while we played baseball.

Listening to the Doctor's thoughts on how badly Bella was hurt made me want to run into a cement wall. I just couldn't put her through any more danger. She needed to stay away from me, she needed to have a normal life. I gave out another groan, this would be torture. I couldn't leave her. I just…wouldn't be able to…survive.

I tapped my foot for a while and then looked up, wondering where Carlisle could be. I searched until I found him, he was walking down the hall, obviously worried about Bella. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I have called Esme and Rosalie. They asked if they should tell Charlie, but I think it's best that you and Alice, preferably Alice, call Bella's parents." He said in a flat voice. _Look, I know your worried on how Bella is. I am sorry that it turned out like this. Since I am an authorized doctor, I can go in to see how Bella is myself, and you could come too; but we must wait a few minutes for the doctor to come out. Why don't you call Alice. _

"Thanks Carlisle." I told him, thankful. "I think I might just call and see how Alice is doing." I added. I want to know how Bella is going to be.

**ALICE POV**

I picked up the phone in hesitation. I didn't know how Bella was! Uh, Hello! I haven't had the time! I've been covering up for James!

"Yes, Edward. What do you want?" I asked, to be polite. But my voice came out like I was irritated.

"Alice. Please. I'm…I don't know how to explain it. Im having a…out of body experience right now. Please, just talk to me." Edward's voce came. I stood in shock. I have never heard Edward like this…he was exhausted, and…sad, and…heartbroken? Whoa… "Alice! Are you still there? Please, Alice! Please!"

Now he was pleading…like he never pled before…"Yeah, im here Edward. Uhhh…I haven't seen anything. Stay calm; I'll be back to the hospital very soon. Then I'll look more into it." I told him, trying to calm him.

"_Alice…"_ he groaned. "I don't know how I can_ take_ it anymore. If your not here in _5_ _minutes_, I _swear_ I will tear you apart…"

I laughed. "Be there in 4minutes and 59 seconds!" I told him as I shut the phone closed.

I sprinted, vampire speed, to where my father and brother were. Jasper and Emmett were going back to Forks. They weren't needed here. And they couldn't take the blood from the hospital. And, Emmett was _deprived_ of Rosalie…

I started running at human velocity once I got close enough to the hospital. I ran up to the third floor, and went straight to the waiting room. Edward was there, his head in his hands. Ugh, it would seem that he thinks this is _all his_ fault…

"4:59, impressive. And, yes. That's what I think." Edward spoke, lifting his head from his hands. "You have to call Bella's parents. Tell them she's here." He added, before resuming his position of the '_Edward feels guilty'_ look.

"Stop that." He snarled.

I took my phone out of my jacket pocket, and dialed Bella's home phone. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie's voice came over the phone. How disappointing to him…

"No, Charlie. This is Alice Cullen. Bella had a little…mishap on her way to her house. We are in Phoenix, as I speak." I told him. Bring it up lightly, I told myself. Next to me, Edward chuckled once.

"Alice Cullen, what are you doing Phoenix? And what happened to Bella?" he asked, alarmed now.

"Well, you see Charlie, Bella left because…she liked Edward too much." Funny what would happen if he knew _how much_ she liked Edward. Edward chuckled again. "So anyway, Edward felt guilty…" I pointed a glare in Edward's direction. "So he dragged Carlisle and I to Phoenix. We were staying at a hotel right next door to Bella. You see, she agreed to talk to us about the situation, trying to get her to come back to Forks. On her way to our hotel, she tripped, Charlie. Im so sorry, Charlie. She fell down…two flights of stairs…and through a window. We took her to the hospital in Phoenix, thank goodness Carlisle was there. Would you mind coming down to Phoenix?" I finally got it out, and was aware that Charlie hadn't said anything. "Uh, Charlie?"

"Yes, I'm here. How…bad is she? Is she…alive?" he asked, too afraid to really know. Next to me, Edward groaned again.

"I believe she is ok. But it would be nice for you to come down. She is badly hurt."

"I will be down as soon as I can get a flight out. Has Renee been told?" He asked. You could here him running around his house, trying to find his things.

"No Charlie. We are going to call her right now." I told him, shifting in my chair.

"Alright, Alice. I'll be there in a few hours…" And the line went dead.

"Well, goodbye to you too." I quietly told myself with sarcasm. I turned to Edward, and he still had his face in his hands. "You know, if you stay like that for long, you will freeze like that. Just think of what Bella would say…" I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward turned his head an inch, and hissed. I giggled. "Now. Would you _please_ tell me if Bella is going to live?" he hissed. I stopped laughing.

"Edward, I told you. I haven't seen anything yet. But…" I started, and quickly looked to see where Bella was in the future…

_I saw Bella, two days from now. She was still unconscious in her hospital bed. But, her heart was still beating. And I could see her breathing. Edward was leaning his head on the side of her bed, his eyes broken, and was lightly stroking her hand._

"…See?! She's fine-" I started.

"Yeah, but that was only two days!!!" Edward interrupted me. "She could be in there forever, in a coma!!" he yelled, shaking me. I suddenly wished Jasper was here…Edward was a not doing too good…

"Edward, she will be fine. You will see her again!" I yelled straight back at him. I pictured Carlisle changing Bella if it got too close…

"No! She can NOT be damned like me! I wont allow it!" he told me, quieter.

"Well, Edward, if it gets too close, I will change her…and there is nothing you can do about it!!! Would you rather have her dead? Never to see, to talk, to touch her again?!?!?" I stood up, in a fury, and walked away from him. Let him have that soak in…


	7. Chapter 7 I've Got A Feeling

**A/N: **So soorrryyy for the delay. I had to wait for inspiration to start writing…but that's nooo excuse! Here's the next chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter 7**

**I've Got a Feeling**

ALICE POV

I was still fuming as I walked down the hall, away from Edward. I knew I couldn't fully escape from him…he would always know what I was thinking in this white hospital.

I turned a corner and groaned again. Was there anyplace in this hotel that wasn't white?!?!? I mean, seriously, they should decorate it happy colors, to…lift the patients mood. I started analyzing what could go where, what can I say? It's a gift.

When I got to the cafeteria, I sat down at a table and took my cell phone out again, laughing at the irony that I was in a _cafeteria_. This time I dialed Renee's cell phone.

A man picked it up, whom I guessed as Phil, her husband. I asked to talk to Renee.

"Hello. Who is this?" came Renee's voice.

"Hi, Renee. My name is Alice Cullen-" I started, but was cut off.

"Ah, yes, Bella has emailed me about you, it's so great that Bella has a new best friend." Renee gushed, no doubt happy.

Aw, crap. Now I was gonna spoil her mood! "Yes. Uh, Renee, I have talked to Charlie. Bella has had an accident." I started, cautiously.

"What kind of accident, Alice?" she prodded.

"You see, to make a long story short. Bella is dating my brother, im sure you've heard about him, Edward." If she hasn't heard about him, I was going to give Bella a slapping…. "Anyway, so Bella thought it was too much, so she drove to Phoenix, Arizona. Our father, Edward and I, were in a hotel next to her. We wanted to talk her into coming back to Forks, you see. And she agreed to meet us. On her way here, she tripped and fell down…two flights of stairs and…through a window. She's in the hospital, and she's alive. But I think it's best that you come to Phoenix." I finished.

"She…Bella, fell down two flights of stairs…and through a…window. And now she's in a…hospital. Did I get that right?" She asked, breathless.

"Correct." I told her very cautiously.

"I'll be there soon. See you in a while, Alice." She spoke, voice shaking. Poor thing…

EDWARD POV

I sat listening to Alice's conversation with a blank face. I shifted, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle finger. Ahhh…this was madness.

It was very interesting that I didn't pay any attention to the blood everywhere around me. I was too preoccupied for that. For, three doors down, my life existence layed, barely alive. I gave out another groan.

Suddenly Alice was beside me. "I thought I told you, stop grieving. Remember, we don't want a frozen face." Alice pretend to grimace.

"Ha ha, Alice." I said no humor in tone.

"Touchy, touchy. Edward, she'll be fine…look." And Alice remembered a vision from ten minutes ago…

_Bella was sitting up, awake. I sat beside her, still holding her hand. She said something, and then I answered her. _

"See?" Alice asked, proud of herself. She wasn't the only one.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Alice." I said, trying to smile.

"You see?!" She said, pointing to my attempted smile. "Your face might not be an ice cube!"

I shook my head, back and forth, in attempt to forget Alice was teasing me. Just then, Carlisle came out of Bella's room, followed by the doctor. They both walked over to where Alice and I were sitting. I looked up, as did Alice.

"This is my son, Edward, and my daughter Alice." Carlisle introduced us, always polite.

"Hello." The doctor said. "I know that's you friend in there, you can see her now." He told me, smiling.

I jumped out of my seat, and following Carlisle, walked into the room that held my angel…


	8. Chapter 8 Sparkles Make The World A

**Chapter 8**

**Sparkles Make the World A Better Place**

EDWARD POV

When I walked in I had the sudden urge to walk right back out. Something was different. I could visibly see my love laying in the dreaded hospital bed; the one I put her in. I was a monster for putting Bella in this hospital. But that wasn't it. She _smelled_ different. The essence coming off her skin was not my Bella's. She smelled like something totally different. And it scared me.

I stopped dead in my tracks a few feet from her bed; trying to decipher why my Bella smelled all..._wrong_. This was not her; I was certain. This was not my Bella laying in this bed. I looked at Carlisle with a confused glance, cocking my eyebrow slightly, surely he smelled it too?

_Edward_, he told me silently. _I know she smells wrong. They had to give her a few transfusions to replace all of the blood loss she had. She will be fine in a few hours; once her own blood makes some more of her own blood_.

Well, that explained it. I should have listened more carefully when they doctors were treating Bella. But I was too far into hell to really notice anything that was going on. I took a deep breath, relishing the fact that Bella didn't smell _good_. I didn't like it. This wasn't the Bella I was so intoxicated with at first. But yet, It was.

This girl laying here was the one who saw past all my pretenses. Who went willingly into a house full of vampires and agreed on playing _baseball_ with them. This was my Bella. The one I laid next to every night. My love. My Bella.

And she lay here because of me. Her blood smelled wrong because of me. She was hooked up to god-knows how many tubes and IV's because of me.

Looking around the room, I found a chair sitting in the corner and I pulled it up to the side of Bella's bed. I sat down reaching hesitantly for her hand. I just had to touch her. To feel her warmth beneath my fingers. When I looked up, Carlisle was standing near the door, watching me interact with Bella.

_You know, its not your fault she's here. It's not anyone's fault but James'._ I shook my head at Carlisle, I knew it wasnt true. It was my fault she got involved with vampires in the first place. If only I had stayed away when I ran away to Alaska...

_If anything,_ Carlisle continued. _You are the reason she is here alive. _He then turned, and made his way out. I was left alone, with Bella and my thoughts.

ALICE POV

I stood where I was, watching the doctor lead Edward and Carlisle into the room. I didn't want to interrupt Edward's fateful reunion...with an unconscious Bella. Obviously Edward was going to brood over how it was all his fault while holding Bella's hand. Kinda boring if you ask me...and typical Edward. I wonder if he has another power; feeling absurdly guilty for things he didn't do.

But I did want to see my best friend. Not necessarily in those horrible hospital clothes...i shivered. They seriously need a better fashion designer for hospital garments.

I started meandering down the hall, looking for something fun to do. Not that I was going to find anything fun in a hospital without Jasper...but sadly, the emotions here were just too much for him.

When I turned the next corner, I stopped suddenly.

_Bella was awake, and I skipped into the room holding flowers, cards, and a bunch of little stuffed animals that said 'get well' on them. She turned bright red but took the gifts nevertheless._

_ "Alice. You shouldn't have bought out the whole gift shop. Its not fair to the other patients."_

I gasped. Gift. Shop. Why didn't I think of this before? It's the perfect thing to do while I was waiting, shopping! For Bella! I turned around and started skipping down the hallway, to my newly found destination. Of course, I would rather shop at the mall, but a gift shop would just have to do!

When I found the gift shop I was a little disappointed. They only had one little window to display their merchandise. But it looked happy, so I walked right in. I started to looking anxiously through all of the 'Get Well' cards they had in a little display near the front wall. Some of them were depressing, like a card you would give to a family member before the walked up on the gallows, depressing. And that would simply not do. Some were cute, with unicorns and fairies that decorated the front with a ton of sparkles that made up the lettering. Well, this was good. Bella liked sparkly things apparently. I ended up buying 14 different sparkly cards, four teddy bears, 7 different balloons and arranged for 8 different arrangements to be sent to her room at different times. Oh, she was going to love, love, love all of her new stuff! Taking my bag from the cashier, I skipped out of the store and down the hall.

A.N - Wow, i really have no excuse. I am soooo terribly sorry. But i was going through some incredible writers block. I would LOVE some reviews...maybe help me where to go in this story from here! It would definitely help me get up chapters faster! :D Anyone seen Eclipse? I thought it was amazing...ive seen it twice and going to see it AGAIN and AGAIN!


End file.
